Colonel Rozum
History 'Background' In the flashback in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Rozum ordered a Max to shoot down a UFO. Max disobeyed after he saw Blukic and Driba onboard, making Rozum extremely angry with him, with Max already on thin ice with him. Blukic and Driba landed in Area 51, where Rozum claimed they are dangerous and must be eliminated. Rozum took them to his office and asked them what they wanted on Earth. They refused to talk, so he called a scientist to take the lead on the alien investigation and dissection. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Rozum made his first appearance in Fame, where he was stationed in Florida, overseeing the construction, and later investigating the theft of, high powered rocket engines being developed by NASA to advance Earth space travel. Because the experimental engines use a form of controlled nuclear explosion as a means of propulsion, they were targeted by Bivalvan, who was easily able to overpower the guards and prompted a greater military presence. USAF fighter pilots patrolled the sites around the base and targeted the Rust Bucket III. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are subsequently imprisoned, but Rozum sought to have them assist in the detainment of Bivalvan. Following his joint operation with Ben, the Pentagon sees it fit to place Rozum in charge of any case dealing with, as he himself puts it, "weird stuff"; extraterrestrial, monsters, robots, UFOs, etc., which he is none too pleased about. In Ultimate Aggregor, when an old security alarm in Los Soledad was activated, Rozum is given the case and is aware of what the government considers to be a failed time travel experiment, Project Paradox, using an Entropy Pump to generate a weakness in the fabric of space-time, allowing time travel. Rozum demonstrates frustration when Ben's team is already aware of the project, due to it taking him years of hard work to gain the clearance necessary. He enlists their help in stopping Aggregor from using the Entropy Pump, giving his military strength to assist them should they need. In Prisoner #775 Is Missing, Rozum went to Area 51 when it was attacked by Old George. When Ben and the team arrived, Max was outraged to learn that Area 51 was being used as a secret prison for any aliens that had been caught by Rozum and the military. Prisoner #775 escaped, and attempted to get revenge on Rozum for his unjustified decades of imprisonment that cost him the life of his family by targeting Rozum's family. Prisoner #775 was defeated by Ultimate Wildmutt and taken in by the Plumbers. Rozum showed no remorse over Prisoner #775's situation, declaring that he was serving his country and planet. In The Widening Gyre, Rozum instructed the gang to go to the Pacific Vortex and investigate the disappearance of his sister, the agents he sent to investigate and other individuals who disappeared. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Rozum made his only Omniverse appearance in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, when he ordered S.E.C.T. to arrest Benevelon. He then blamed Max for the destruction of 40 airplanes. Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Rozum trusts Ben, but doesn't like him. *Rozum appears to be the same age in Omniverse and the Omniverse flashbacks, despite them taking place around 40 years apart. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Military Colonels Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio